


Two

by MeAndMyGaster



Series: MAMG's Drabbles [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fontcest, HoneyKetchup, M/M, it could be platonic too if you squint, they are really close friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeAndMyGaster/pseuds/MeAndMyGaster
Summary: After a tiring day, Stretch has a visitor.





	Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MessedUpEssy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessedUpEssy/gifts).



> Birthday gift for the absolute treasure to the world that is my frozen neighbor [Essy](https://messedupessy.tumblr.com/).
> 
> She talked to me a while ago about her favorite honeyketchup ship not having enough content and we rambled about a song ["Two" by Sleeping At Last](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PrDzd4ufypE).
> 
> This song is the direct inspiration for this scene!

Stretch stopped pushing the big cardboard box on the floor and straightened himself with a tired groan. He heard his joints pop and for a moment wished his brother was around to scold him for making those inappropriate sounds. Being alone in his brand new solo apartment meant there was no loud berating incoming, but the lanky skeleton smiled at the thought anyway.

He shuffled towards the kitchen, feeling it was the time for a very well deserved break and a snack. Despite his low-effort way of living, he had spent a whole day moving his things from the house he shared with Berry - something that astounded even him. Stretch was sure he was going to laze around the boxes and postpone unpacking them for months from now. He had a reputation to uphold.

There wasn’t much in the kitchen yet but he remembered he managed to snatch a bag of toast bread on his last trip to the small mall around the corner. The skeleton decided this was an appropriate reward for all the heavy lifting and being a proper adult he did.

Not really feeling like unpacking the toaster and plugging it in, Stretch resorted to simply putting a thick layer of butter and honey on a few slices. Just as he was wondering whether to bother and search for some plates he heard a soft creak behind him.

Glancing over his shoulder, Stretch saw a familiar blue hoodie right at the door sill. Immediately, he smiled at his skeleton friend and turned around to face him. His lazy grin faltered a little when he saw the weary expression on Sans’ face.

“You look tired.”, he said in a matter-of-fact tone as he looked over the smaller skeleton’s slumped frame with a worried attention.

The other skeleton was wearing his usual, non-work attire consisting of a blue hoodie, dark loose pants and, of course, pink slippers. Whatever it was that made him look so not-well at least allowed him to be comfortable.

“Maybe...”, Sans shrugged as he muttered that. “There was a skele-ton of work today. Had to stop or Paps would start searchin’ for the real me.”, he chuckled half-heartedly at his own joke.

Stretch nodded with a small smile. “Tell me ‘bout it. My bro was close to callin’ an exorcist on me too. Heh.”

The small skeleton seemed reluctant to enter the kitchen, with one of his feet still firmly on the living room floor. Stretch wasn’t surprised at that at all - it would probably take time for him to get used to the new apartment too. Every room in here still needed a lot of work (or lazying around) before it feels more... his. More like home.

“Wanna eat?”, Stretch looked at the toast sandwich in his hand and motioned at the other skeleton with it, breadcrumbs falling on the floor.

For a moment, Sans looked like he wanted to decline but that seemingly simple gesture was all he needed to shuffle towards the tall stools in the middle of the room. He sat at the table, his feet dangling over the floor and slippers threatening to fall.

It wasn’t the first time for one of them appeared in the other’s kitchen for a late evening snack, so Stretch knew that his friend would accept whatever he was preparing at that time. He continued spreading butter and honey on the toasts after he took a few more slices from the bag.

His movements were lazy but deliberate, even when he brushed the crumbs on the floor with a nonchalant swipe of his hoodie’s sleeve. Living alone meant there was nobody to chide him for being a disaster when it comes to cleaning, but this time he wanted to check whether the roomba he got from Berry would take care of that. This was connected to the whole moving out ordeal too, along with the name his cool brother chose for the vacuum cleaner - Dustin Bieber. Everything to make the process easier, so it seemed.

He noticed that Sans was very quiet, even for being just tired. That, of course, meant there was something more going on with him, as Stretch had learned over the time he had known his best friend. That never was a good sign but there was also the fact that the other skeleton deliberately chose to come here despite clearly being not his usual chill self.

“Is something wrong?”, the lanky skeleton risked asking this question while lowering his tone into a much softer one. He knew that could scare Sans away but at the same time, being straightforward and honest when something was not right was his trademark. And his friend knew that very well.

The other skeleton looked at him, his eye lights a little dimmer than a while ago, and shrugged as he made a grumbling sound that answered the question better than any sentence could. Right after that, his gaze slid away and to the floor. The small hand lying on the counter curled into a loose fist with just the index finger tapping gently on the hard surface.

It was one of _those_ days.

He decided that his friend can feel down in his brand new kitchen but only on a full stomach. Even if he literally didn’t have one.

“Seems like you need to get back to loafing around a little. Start with this.”, the lanky skeleton set a stack of toasts next to Sans.

That at least managed to force a weak chuckle from the small skeleton, who inched closer to the lazy sandwiches and started nibbling on the crust in an unenthused manner. Stretch followed suit as he sat right next to the other, his elbow close enough to nudge the ribs hidden underneath the blue hoodie.

They ate mostly in silence. There were a few attempts at joking and small-talk but it worked only half of the time, so they both dropped it. When the toasts disappeared and only a handful of breadcrumbs was littering the table as the only proof they actually ate something, Stretch scooted his chair a little closer to his friend.

The other skeleton huffed lowly and without moving away, he folded his arms in front of him before hiding his face in his elbow. Stretch didn’t say anything, feeling nothing but neverending patience for his friend’s mood and a small flicker of warmth that Sans didn’t try to hide from him under the facade of a chill guy.

“I... dunno... just... I just... it’s...”, the small skeleton mumbled without raising his head. He made a very vague and overall helpless gesture with his hand before he let it fall back onto the table with a clank. “You know...?”

A gentle smile tugged on Stretch’s ever-grinning teeth as he casually draped his arm around Sans and pulled him a little closer.

“Yeah, I know.”, he says in a soothing tone. “I know.”

It didn’t take much more for Sans to lift his head up and lean on the taller skeleton’s chest. Stretch tightened his embrace and instinctively slid his hand under the hood just to start rubbing small circles right between the hunched shoulder blades.

With a small huff, the other melted under that comforting touch and closed his tired eye sockets. Stretch leaned closer to press his cheekbone to his friend’s skull and looked around the kitchen filled with unpacked boxes.

For some reason, this room already started to feel like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birth, bby!


End file.
